For the Peace Only
by Ao-Mido
Summary: Demi Mendamaikan dua Clan yang selalu berperang Pangeran Zero menerima tawaran untuk berpura-pura pacaran dengan Purti Yuuki dari negara musuh yang diam-diam ditaksirnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika kemudian yang berperan menjadi kekasihnya adalah kakak sang putri yang Sister Complex?


Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino

Rating : T

Pairing : KaZe a.k.a Kuran Kaname & Kiryuu Zero

Warning : YAOI, Un-Beta, Typo, AU

Moshi-Moshi...Perkenalkan Mido disini, ini adalah cerita KaZe Pertamaku di fandom Vampire Knight mohon dukungan and Reviewnya yaaa minna?

.

.

Info penting cerita:

Latar belakang cerita tentang dua negara yang saling berperang yaitu Sun Country yang berada di daerah selatan dengan tanah yang subur dan Moon Country yang berada di daerah utara, meski tanahnya tidak subur dan memiliki cuaca ekstrim namun memiliki banyak sekali tambang.

Moon Country dipimpin oleh Clan Vampire dari keluarga Kuran, ras dengan kekuatan spesial yang muncul akibat kondisi alam yang sangat ekstrim. Meski disebut vampir darah bukanlah makanan utama, mereka hanya membutuhkannya untuk menambah kekuatan yang luar biasa, penduduk negara ini juga banyak yang manusia.

Sun Country dipimpin oleh Clan Hunter dari keluarga Kiryuu, hunter sebenarnya memiliki nenek moyang yang sama dengan vampire namun karena mereka tinggal di daerah yang berbeda kebutuhan akan darah menjadi hilang meski kekuatannya terbatas mereka mengandalkan senjata yang dibuat dengan logam khusus untuk berperang dengan bangsa vampire.

Level E bukan hanya diciptakan oleh gigitan Pureblood tapi juga karena akibat dari pengkonsumsian berlebih suatu obat bernama 'Phantom' yang memiliki khasiat membuat manusia memiliki kekuatan setara dengan vampir. Obat ini menyebar di kedua negara sehingga Level E bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

Sore itu cuaca sangat bagus, matahari tak terlalu terik dan angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus melewati jendela-jendela besar yang menghiasi lorong sebuah kastil bergaya Eropa di abad pertengahan. Kiryuu Zero (17 tahun) seorang pangeran dari Clan Hunter yang memerintah 'Sun Country' yang berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong dengan balutan pakaian kebesarannya. Jubah hitam berhiaskan benang perak dan sulaman indah berwarna violet tersampir dibahunya, tak jauh darinya beberapa pengawal yang mengenakan seragam berwarna kelabu dengan setia mengikuti, demi menjaga keselamatannya dikastil yang berada didaerah perbatasan itu.

Sampai pada sebuah pintu besar ia berhenti dan menghela nafas panjang, memejamkan matanya seraya berdoa agar yang ditemuinya dibalik pintu itu adalah Putri Yuuki yang mampu menawan hatinya karena kepolosan serta kebaikan hatinya, dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar ia memutar gagang pintu.

CEKLEK!

Hancurlah harapannya saat ia melihat sosok gagah seorang pangeran dengan balutan jubah kebesaran berwarna putih dengan hiasan benang emas dan tatahan permata Ruby, berdiri membelakanginya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau telat, Kiryuu!" ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badan

"Cih, cerewet!" seketika aura suram langsung menguar dari pangeran berambut silver ketika ia melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam ruangan dan meninggalkan para pengawalnya untuk berjaga diluar, wajahnya jelas menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka.

Merasakan itu pangeran lainnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua berbalik dan balas menatapnya dengan tajam, mereka berdua hanya berhadapan, terdiam dan saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh, kehangatan yang dirasakan dalam ruangan itu langsung merosot membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa merinding.

"Yang mulia, persiapan sudah selesai silahkan memulai acara..."

Suara seorang pelayan muda mengakhiri perang dingin itu. Pangeran berjubah putih menengadahkan tangan kanannya membuat alis berwarna perak mengerenyit,

"Apa!?" tannyanya geram

"Kemarikan tanganmu, "

Zero masih terdiam tak mengerti tapi ia sangat terkejut saat tangan kirinya ditarik dalam sebuah genggaman erat,

"Apa-apaan sih! Lepaskan!"

"Ck...kau benar-benar aktor yang buruk! Kendalikan dirimu dan tersenyumlah idiot!"

Tak menghiraukan usahanya untuk memberontak, tangannya terus digenggam dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah panggung besar yang berada ditengah sebuah aula besar dihadapannya sudah berkumpul para wartawan dari berbagai media, juga warga masyarakat yang tinggal di perbatasan. Meja besar dan dua buah kursi indah disiapkan bagi mereka untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan dalam konfrensi pers terbuka itu.

Lagi-lagi Zero mengambil nafas panjang saat panggung mulai terlihat, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil lagi-lagi berdoa 'Ini demi Ichiru, Yuuki dan semuanya...ya tuhaan apa yang kulakukan...' meski tak menampakkan senyum seperti pemuda disampingnya paling tidak ia tak lagi memberontak dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah datar.

"MARI KITA SAMBUT KEDUA PANGERAN YANG MULIA!"

PLOK! PLOK PLOK PLOK ! WAAAAWAAAAA

Tepuk tangan dan Riuh pikuk suara para penonton menyambut kedatangan mereka, akhirnya Kaname melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan luwes ia maju untuk menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan pasangannya duduk, lagi-lagi kernyitan muncul dialisnya tapi tak mau membuat masalah Zeropun duduk dengan tenang, berjengit saat lagi-lagi pangeran dari clan Vampire itu menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja untuk memperlihatkan cincin pinjaman yang sangat indah bermatakan Ruby melingkar di jari manisnya.

Dimulailah acara tanya jawab langsung itu, Kaname dengan kemampuan diplomasi dan mulut manisnya dengan mudah mendominasi untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sementara keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis Zero ia berharap penyiksaan ini segera berakhir.

"Kuran-sama dan Kiryuu-sama apa yang membuat kalian merasa masing-masing adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi anda?" akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan diluar sekenario dan perkiraan dilontarkan membuat semua hadirin terdiam menunggu jawaban.

Mereka berdua terdiam Zero bingung harus menjawab apa, ingin sekali ia mengambil Blody Rosenya yang terpaksa ia titipkan pada Ichiru dan menembak orang itu 'Apa tidak cukup genggaman tangan sepanjang acara sebagai buktikan hubungan mereka!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Tawa kecil yang diungkapkan Kaname membuatnya memandang pangeran berambut coklat itu tajam 'Apa lagi yang dia rencanakan?' batinnya kesal. Menopangkan kepalanya di kepalan tangan kiri Kaname tersenyum dan menatap mata Zero intens sambil berkata,

"Kurasa jawabannya mudah, aku tak pernah menemukan tatapan yang begitu berbeda sbelumnya dan itu hanya dimiliki oleh Zero,"

Meski cukup terkejut dengan jawaban itu tapi Zero tak memutuskan pandangannya dan balas tersenyum 'Ya tatapan ingin membunuhmu!' batinnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sekuat tenaga berniat meremukkan tangan yang memengangnya dan moment yang terlihat romantis itu langsung diabadikan oleh wartawan.

Saat pertanyaan terakhir dilontarkan Zero hendak menarik nafas lega tapi hal itu diurungkannya saat beberapa awak media memohon agar diijinkan mengambil foto bukti kemesraan mereka berdua. Terpaksa permintaan itu disanggupi agar tak memancing kecurigaan, jadilah kedua pangeran itu berdiri berdampingan menjadi objek foto, tapi sepertinya para fotografer kurang puas meski tak berani mengungkapkannya mereka saling berbisik dan telinga tajam sang Vampire bisa menangkap semua omongan itu meski Zero tak terlalu peduli, Kaname adalah orang yang perfecsionos dimana ia tak ingin ada suatu celah dalam setiap tidakannya,

"Oi...Kiryu," bisik Kaname pelan, membuat pangeran berambut silver disampingnya menengok dan dengan cepat,

CUP! Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir pucat Zero membuat matanya terbelalak kaget, meski ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama tapi sinar blits langsung menghujani mereka dan semuanya bersorak riuh, dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu dan marah zero spontan berniat memukul Kaname namun dengan sigap pangeran yang lebih tinggi hannya beberapa senti darinya itu langsung memeluk erat dan membenamkan kepalanya dipundaknya menahannya agar tak bergerak atau berteriak,

"Kendalikan dirimu, semuanya melihat kita..." bisiknya lagi dan Zero hannya bisa mengeram kesal, iapun hannya bisa menunduk dengan wajah dan kuping yang masih merah dan mengepalkan tangan erat saat Kaname lagi-lagi menggandengnya membawanya masuk meninggalkan keramaian di aula itu.

.

BRAK!

Zero menutup pintu dengan kasar saat mereka sampai di sebuah ruang duduk yang sudah disediakan untuk beristirahat,

"Dasar kau Vampir brengsek! berani sekali kau mempermalukanku seperti itu!" sementara Kaname hannya menatapnya dingin,

"Kau pikir aku suka apa, harus mencium mahluk rendahan sepertimu," jawaban yang tak kalah dingin itu membuat pangeran berambut silver meledak dengan cepat ia medorong Vampir dihadapannya dengan keras hingga membentur tembok dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras,

DUAKH!

Memiringkan kepalanya beberapa senti saja Kaname mampu menghindari pukulan lawan yang membuat tembok dibelakangnya retak, mata merahnya berkilau dan gigi taringnya memanjang saat dengan cepat ia mencengkeram leher Zero berniat mencekik dengan tangannya yang berkuku runcing.

"Onii-samaaa! Zeerooo-saaan!"

Teriakan dari luar pintu menghentikan aksi mereka dan keduanya sudah menjauh saat pintu kembali dibuka dengan kasar memunculkan seorang putri cantik berambut coklat panjang yang langsung menghambur memeluk mereka bergantian,

"Aku senang sekaliii! Rencana kita berhasil!" ucapnya saat disela-sela pelukannya yang membuat wajah Zero lagi-lagi memerah, sang kakak yang tak menyukai pemandangan itu langsung menarik adiknya dan mencium dahinya lembut membuat lawannya menjadi kesal,

"Kenapa kau kemari Yuuki? Mana pengawalmu? Apa kau menyelinap lagi?"

"Hihihi onii-sama selalu khawatiran, jangan cemas aku datang bersama Ichiru-san kok...aku kan ingin melihat langsung acara ini,"

"Ja...jadi kau melihat semuanya?" tanya Zero tak percaya

"Iya nii-chan...kami lihat dari awal, teryata kalian berdua benar-benar serasi," sesosok berambut pirang yang sangat identik dengannya menyusul masuk kedalam ruangan,

"Ichiru...kau juga datang?!"

"Tentu saja mana mungkin aku tak menghadiri acara yang sangat penting bagi kedua negara kita ini."

"Haah..."

Melihat senyuman gembira dari adik tersayangnya kali ini Kaname dan Zero kompak saling menghela nafas, sepertinya hari-hari mereka kedepan akan lebih runyam.

~ To be Continue ~

Chapter singkat ini hanya sekedar perkenalan atau preview dari cerita Romance, Drama selanjutnya, mengenai hal yang belum jelas bisa diketahui di chapter berikutnya...so pantaskah cerita ini saya lanjutkan?

Mohon saran and reviewnya yaaa

Thaks for reading


End file.
